Forget Forever
by GleekR5er
Summary: Based off of what happened after Glee ended tonight.
1. Chapter 1

I'm talking to Ryder about this song I wanna do before class starts and how I want him on drums to help me. "Forget Forever? Isnt that a break up song? Did you and Jake break up? What did he do?" He asks all these questions not taking a breathe. I laugh putting my hands on his shoulders to calm him down. "Ok…I'm calm." He laughs. "But seriously what did he do?" He asks, worry and I think anger laced in his voice.

"You can ask him yourself. But I really need your help with this song. Pretty please?" I puff out my bottom lip in attempt to be cute. He laughs at me before nodding in agreement. "Yes! You're the best!" I shriek, hugging him and pecking him on the cheek as Jake walks in. Ryder and I stay by the piano, and I hold him back so he doesn't kill Jake, or himself for that matter, when Mr. Shue comes in from his office to start today's lesson. "Um, Mr. Shue, I was wondering if I could do one of my favorite songs before we start? And Ryder would be helping out with drums?" I ask, hopeful. He sighs, and I can tell he's still mad about last week when I didn't want to wear a clam shell bikini bra for Katy vs. Gaga, but dude its whatever.

He nods in agreement before patting me on the shoulder and sitting down. I smile before pushing Ryder towards the drums. He laughs, throwing his hands up in surrender. The rest of the students, take their seats, giving us their attention. "We've done love songs, party songs, stupid songs, but right here, right now, we're doing a break up song. Hit it Ryder." I smirk as he starts pounding on the drums.

I told, I told, I told myself again  
I'm never runnin' back on what I said  
Tryin' not to run but you're so far away, so far away  
Won't listen to the conscience in my head  
I'm conscious but I'm lonely halfway dead  
Tired of the thing you never, you never said  
You never said

Our love was made to rule the world  
You came and broke the perfect girl  
Our love was made to rule the world  
Our love was made to rule the world  
You left wanting what we were  
Our love was made to rule the world

Forget forever, forget forever  
Forget you ever knew my name, my name, my name, my name

I know, I know, I know we can't pretend that we never lovers in the end  
I've tried to tell myself this pain would go away  
Just go away

Our love was made to rule the world  
You came and broke the perfect girl  
Our love was made to rule the world  
Our love was made to rule the world,  
You left wanting what we were  
Our love was made to rule the world

Forget forever, forget forever  
Forget you ever knew my name, my name, my name, my name  
Forget forever  
Forget forever

I force myself to walk around the room, and make sure I stay standing next to Jake for the longest time, singing to him how upset I was. He leaned back in his chair, angry, folding his arms across his chair. I skip down back to the floor as the song ends and laugh out loud before it really does end and before Ryder walks up to me, hugging me tightly. "And that's…how you break up with someone through a song." I smile, walking back with Ryder to our seats.

I wave at Jake sarcastically before chuckling and giving my attention back to Mr. Shue. I tune him out though after he says that's a great way to start off our week, considering it's a Selena Gomez week. I high five Ryder and Kitty as the dismissive bell rings, allowing us to leave. I grab my backpack and throw it over my shoulders, walking out of the room, towards my locker before leaving the school for the day. "That wasn't very mature, Marley." I turn and see Jake walking up to me and leaning against the locker on my left.

"You know what's not mature, Jake?" I sigh, taking my books out of my locker and dumping them in my bag before turning to him. "Cheating. That's exactly what my dad did. Apparently its what your brother did too before Quinn. You claimed you weren't like him, but yet, here we are. Having this conversation." I shrug, shutting my locker and giving him my full attention. "I trusted you, Jake. What ever happened too 'All I need is you,'?" I ask.

I turn and make my way to the back parking lot, where Kitty is waiting for me. I don't even make it ten feet before Jake grabs my arm, turning me around to face him. "I meant it. I still mean it. I love _you_. After our fight, Marley, I didn't know where we stood, I was confused. So, I did the only thing I knew to do, shut down and shut off. Bree means nothing to me." He strokes my cheek, breathing on my face and I can smell the mint gum he chews.

"You should've talked to me then. Given me some space a few hours. We could have watched movies downstairs, because you know that's how I cool off. But you went, and you cheated."

"And I wish so much that I hadn't." He says, taking my hands.

"I'm not taking you back that easily. You gotta fight for me. I'm not a doormat you can walk all over. Not anymore. Fight for the people you love." I shrug, taking my hand out of his, and walking down the hall, to meet Kitty. Truth be told, I have already forgiven him, but I'm not ready to take him back. Not just yet. I need to see if he's really going to fight for me.


	2. Chapter 2

I sit at lunch, laughing with Kitty about what songs we're doing for Nationals. "I don't know, Mr. Schue talked to me and Jake and he really wants us to do Say Something." I say, stuffing some salad in my mouth when the lights go off.

I squint my eyes, swallowing my salad and taking a swig of water before turning around towards the semi-stage, seeing Jake standing in the bright spotlight. _What the heck is he doing now_, I think to myself. "Sorry to interrupt lunch guys, but I have something to say. Kitty, can you bring Marls up here please?" He asks, pointing to the two of us so the spotlight comes over to us. I object Kitty's pulling me up the stairs to the stage, basically pushing me into Jake's arms. "Thanks Kitty," He smiles at her. She nods, saluting the two of us.

I look at him with wide eyes, silently demanding answers. "I went to a lot of people for ideas on what to do with this. I even called Rachel and Santana in New York. They all told me one thing. To be honest with myself and with you. So that's what I'm doing." He takes a deep breath as Sam and Ryder come on stage with microphones, handing him one along with an acoustic guitar.

_You know I'd fall apart without you_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

'_Cause everything that don't make sense about me_

_Makes sense when I'm with you_

I gape at him in shock and look at the other two with wide eyes, trying to get them to stop. The shake their heads at me, continuing on.

_Like everything that's green girl, I need you_

_But its more than one and one makes two_

_Put aside the math and the logic of it_

_You gotta know you're wanted too_

_Cause I wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mind_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

I start smiling in content as he looks me in the eyes, taking my hand and interlacing our fingers together. I laugh, shaking my head in shock that this is even happening right now.

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah_

_Ad you get that all the time, yeah I know you do_

_But your makeup's deeper than the make-up_

_And I wanna show you what I see tonight…_

_When I wrap you up_

_When I kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And wnna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And neer let you forget it_

_Cause baby I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

I drop my head in my hands, trying to hide the blush that I knew was forming.

_As good as you make me feel_

_I wanna make you feel better_

_Better than your fairytales_

_Better than your best dreams_

_Youre more than everything I need_

_Youre all I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted_

_And I just wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wnted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever _

_And never let you forget it_

_Yeah I wanna make you feel wnted_

_Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_You'll always be wanted._

As he finishes, everyone applauds and cheers him on when he kneels down on one knee. "Jake, what are you doing?" I gasp, clamping my hand over my mouth. "Jake, get up." I laugh, trying to pull him up by the arm, but we all know he's stronger than I am, my attempts are basically wasted, so I just give up, and hide under my hands.

"Marley, Marley, look at me." He laughs, pulling my hands down. "I'm not asking you to marry me. I might later on, but not right now. What I'm doing right now is asking you to forgive me and take me back because what happened between me and Bree, will never _ever_ happen again. I made a mistake, a huge one, and I've regretted it every day since." I smile, wiping my tears. "So. Marley Rose, the only girl I've ever loved, will you take me back?" He asks, smiling up at me.

Speechless, I nod yes, big smile still on my face. "Yes." I breath out, pulling him up and kissing him softly. "Yes I'll take you back." I laugh, pressing my forehead against his. "I love you." I whisper, closing my eyes in peace.

"I love you back."


End file.
